Bella the Vampire Slayer
by Edwards.Wife.Kayla
Summary: Bella is a human vampire slayer, she is strikingly beautiful and has super natural powers. However what happens when she comes a cross a certain bronzed haired male vampire and his family? As they say hate is the first sign of love...
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**

Bella is a human vampire slayer, she is strikingly beautiful but what happens when she comes a cross a certain bronzed hair male vampire and his family?

**Hi there,**

**My second Fan fiction so enjoy!**

Chapter one

**BellaPOV**

My eyes shot open as my clock stroke 7:30 am, I jumped out of bed ready for the next 2 years of my life to start. My mother had sent me to live with my dad due my behaviour. I was coming home bruised, tired or I was out to much and Renee grew sick of my excuses. She of course wasn't aware that I am a vampire slayer out slaying vampires; she doesn't even know they exist. It's weird being one of the only humans to know what these pale faced creatures really are. However it was my duty to protect humans from the blood sucking freaks, I may look fragile and I am only human but I obtain incredible strength and power to match any mythical creature. I don't know why but my destiny was to be what I am, I used to think maybe it was my scent. According to all vampires I have ever spoken to I contain the sweetest most mouth watering scent they have ever smelt. It came in handy sometimes by luring vampires to me through my scent but it was also kind of distracting and got in the way. The only problem is my dad lives in forks. This place has probably no more that 5000 people. I seriously doubt any vampires lurk around here so I just have to wait for my 18th birthday to arise so I can move out ASAP. It would probably be quite hard to explain to the parents but I don't really have a choice, do I?

Today was rather cold and I could feel a chilly breeze flowing in from my window so I decided to pull on some tight skinny jeans. I wore black healed boots and a short black singlet going just above my hips. I used to wear this when I was hunting those dirty leeches but since I was in forks just as an ordinary top. Over that I threw my grey cardigan, which hung over my slim figure nicely. I didn't need to look amazing today but I always wore eye liner to not look so innocent. I always had guys hitting on me just because I looked innocent and easy, little did they know who they were really dealing with. As I grabbed an apple on the way out and remembered my mum, even though it was hard for her to give me to Charlie she wanted to protect me, she thought I was getting up to no good. I missed her already and I even missed her and her friends raving over how beautiful I was which I never thought I would admit.

I parked my truck which Charlie kindly bought off some friends for me as welcome present and entered forks high school. I saw and hated it already. I had an I believe the term was "welcome buddy" called Jessica and she gave me a schedule and chatted away, she showed me my locker and apparently we were in a lot of the same classes. My first class was trig so we walked there together. I felt some ones eyes boring deep in my back, don't ask my why I could just feel it. I eventually turned to see a shocked pixie like face staring at me. She was gorgeous and I was admiring her soft _pale_ skin when my vampire senses rang loudly. I stared deep in her eyes which were a dark gold type colour as she turned quickly and walked away a little too fast. I was immediately excited to see a vampire but why was her eyes that colour and more importantly why was she at school with humans? Guess I would have to find out, how exciting.

"And wow, I mean those boots are like what designer? And what diet are you on you have an amazing figure" Jessica continued babbling but I had heard it all before. I just said yeah and thanks over and over. I was too caught up by that spiky haired vampire. Trig, Spanish, maths and literature passed all to slow until lunch finally arrived. I walked out into the cafeteria with Jess and some other girls who wouldn't piss off. I could not remember there names but I quite like Angela, she was cute. Was it just me or was everyone staring at me. Creepy school. Jess pulled me over to her groups table but my eyes were scanning around looking out for that girl.

"Everyone this is my friend Bella" Jessica spoke loudly. I had many waves and I smiled gently, still looking for that vampire. Then I saw them. There were 5 of them, and that was a pretty big coven. I also realised they all had the same goldish eyes. I scanned over each of them I unfortunately have the same lame human sight and hearing so it wasn't so easy, though I can notice and see vampires running at top speed. I was stuck on the one who sat more alone to the others. He had bronze hair which stuck up and it was not with gel. He was…gorgeous. I blushed and looked down as I realised they were all staring straight at me, must be my scent I thought.

"Hey babe!" Some duded hollered and interrupted my train of thought. I snapped my head up to a puppy dog face. He had crystal blue eyes and blonde spiked up hair, might I mention he had way to much gel in his hair.

"I am Mike" he continued.

"Whoa, Mike aren't you ever afraid you're going to get a bird stuck up in there!" I motioned to his hair with my left arm and then blushed a deep red realising I didn't just say that in my head. Woops I am screwed. Everyone burst out laughing and I glanced over to the vampire table to see them having trouble controlling there laughter too.

Angela started changing the subject to my embarrassment. She is a life saver. "There the Cullen's" She nodded her head in there direction. Cool last name I thought. She continued "moved here from Alaska a year ago, they kind of stick to them selves so don't waste your time." I nodded but didn't really care if they kept to them selves because that wouldn't stop me. I haven't slayed a vampire in nearly a full two weeks. I was in need of some action. "The pretty blonde one is Rosalie, her boyfriend the big bear like one is Emmet and the spiky hair girl is Alice. The guy who looks like he is pain is Jasper" Of course he is pain around all these humans, but that brings me back to my question why they are at school?

"And who is the other one" I asked looking at Edward and his gorgeous hair.

"That's Edward" A whole group of girls murmured staring at him like he was some god. I have to admit I was a bit blown away myself but I would never like a vampire. That's like against my religion and besides last time I was in a relationship it didn't end to swell.

"Don't you think he is the most handsome man alive?" Some blonde asked

"He is alright" I replied but deep down I completely agreed. I saw his head snap up and look at me with Alice and the rest of the family. They were staring straight at me and I could feel my lunch table looking gobsmacked. I gave Edward and evil smile which caused his eyes to widen and turned back to the group.

"You guys might catch flies if you don't close your mouths soon." I laughed

That very minute Mike wrapped his arm around me and I stiffened.

"Finally some one has some sense around here about Cullen" He murmured mostly to me attempting to be charming. I think I need a bucket. Jessica looked extremely jealous. I slowly grabbed his hand put it down from me and spoke "But you're not any better" I shrugged and got up as the bell rang. Everyone sat and watched me leave when I hear d some girls come catch up with me.

"We have biology together!" Angela exclaimed, yes finally somebody normal. As I walked into class I noticed a lot of familiar faces. There was Jess, Mike, Angela, some other people from lunch and _Edward. _I walked up to our teacher Mr Barner and told I was new. "It's great to have you Isabella." He announced.

"Bella" I quietly corrected. "Please take a seat next to Mr Cullen on your right." Of course I was seated next him. I walked over hoping to get some information off him but he didn't look keen to talk. I sat down and saw him stiffen. What the…? Oh right my scent was putting him pain. Of course it was better than anyone else in this crummy school. Our teacher explained the easiest things to do which I had already done previously so I took no longer than 5 minutes to finish my questions same with Edward. His posture was tense and his hands in fists. He was trying to fight his nature. How weird.

"Sorry" I said looking up into his eyes and away. Some how I was proud he was fighting to not bite me but he didn't really have a choice. A few minutes passed when he replied.

"Why?" His velvet voice murmured, wow I was breath taken.

"Um…my scent…" I said acting like it was no big deal. His eyes widened. He looked furious. He was practically shaking. This just made me mad and I couldn't wait to slay this handsome leech. I rolled my eyes as the teacher paced over.

"All finished" He questioned sternly. We both nodded with no actual verbal answer.

"Should I be curious that Edward has cheated and given Bella his answers because of her prettiness?" He stated trying to be smart. I was really struggling to hold in a laugh. I failed.

"Something funny about cheating" Mr Barner asked me.

"Oh sorry umm… no I didn't cheat Edward into giving me his answers through my _prettiness_" I stifled another laugh. "I um am good at biology and we looked a bit at this in my old school" I stated firmly still holding in laughter. I noticed Edward doing the same. That only made it harder.

"Oh well then I guess it is a good thing you two sit together" he murmured stunned and walked off. I was holding my lips trying not to laugh and then finally returned serious again. He seemed to of recovered too and went back to realising I knew about what he is. He started to shake his head. He was about to ask me a question when the bell rang and he sped out the room like no tomorrow.

I hurried out after him hoping to maybe follow them to where he lives. A forest or something maybe? I was walking a long when next minute I heard breaks of car screeching towards me. I luckily had fast reflexes and turned to see a van swerving my way. Next minute it was a metre from me when I saw Edward running top speed over to me, only I could see it of course. But before he could try save me I jumped on top of the van like frog and flipped off it showing some of my super natural ability.

I just saw Edward awe struck as I walked pass him and continued to my truck. I glanced back one more time because I enjoyed seeing his face like that when I saw his whole coven with similar looks. All beside Alice, she was…smiling.

**Reviews are appreciated, loved and adored! Next chapter will be up really soon, already wrote it.**

**Kayla xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys;**

**Some interesting stuff happens in this chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**BellaPOV**

I got in my truck and drove home quickly. I was going hunting tonight for vampires. I got home and Charlie had told me I was only going to finally see him tomorrow night. That was lucky. He was away from home a lot according to Renee because of his job and being chief police and all. I totally understand. I ran up stairs and through off my grey cardigan and boots. I just stayed in my tight dark skinny jeans and black tank top. I put my hair in a high pony tail letting front pieces dangle around my face. I ran down stairs fast, like vampires can and went out my door.

Charlie's back yard was a forest so I decided to start hunting for the Cullen's through there. I ran back and forth and all round with no vampire in sight and eventually I just causally walked up a hill. It led to a beautiful meadow with gorgeous flowers and vibrant smells. That's when I saw him I took a step back not wanting Edward to pick up my scent.

Next minute I ran super fast over to him like vampire could, he jumped up and spotted me as I crouched down in a defensive position. He looked at me and changed to standing naturally. I was still crouched down. He looked at me like he was seeing things, probably due to my running ability.

"Umm…what you doing" he asked arching a perfect eyebrow. He had backed up a bit of course due to my scent. He was completely unaware that I was a freaking vampire slayer. Silly boy. I realised he was waiting for me to respond. He seemed to get over the fact I knew stuff about him that other humans didn't. I didn't completely tell him I knew he was a vampire but I dropped major hints.

So instead of answering him I pounced on him, full speed and strength. We fell to the ground and rolled down the hill me tackling him. My Hair fell out of its pony and dangled everywhere. He first looked at me mortified and then realised how strong I was and started fighting back. I was trying to ignore the sparks buzzing off every touch we had. We were completely glued together missing each others punches through skill until I felt two fierce cold arms grab hold of me and pull us apart just as Edward was about to try bite me.

The one in pain jasper and the pretty blonde Rosalie took Edward and Alice and Emmett were holding me tight.

"What the hell was that?" Edward asked fuming. I growled. He looked like he was dreaming he was so confused. "And why are you blocking me Alice?" He roared. Blocking her? What?

"Meet us at the house" She told the other two holding Edward. "Rose and Jazz take the back route and don't tell him anything"

"You still haven't told us anything Alice" Rosalie replied slightly annoyed. At that we parted. Emmett swung in his arms and began to run with Alice.

"Put me down" I argued. Abruptly Emmett stopped.

"Wait we were just running like vampire speed with her…" He looked down at me.

"Your are supposed to be freaking out" he noted

"Put me down!" I squealed even louder. Alice paused in some that so raven face and nodded to Emmett "Put her down she won't run away from us."

"You promise?" Emmett looked in my eyes. I nodded again and he released me. We all started running again I would of gone faster than them if I tried but I was following them I didn't know the way. It seemed like they were going slow for me. Pfft as if I was slow.

We finally arrived at this amazing house.

"Umm…you live in a house?" I asked

"Yeah what do you live in" Alice replied with a smirk and grinned.

"But you don't sleep?" I stated

Emmett froze as he had his hand on the door handle.

"So she knows what we are and she is a human that is an incredible runner."

Alice just pushed through the door pulling me and sat me in the dining room. All the Cullen's sat round this wooden table including two more. I looked at them strangely.

"These are our parents Esme and Carlisle" Rosalie spoke up. I gave a half smile and they returned a full smile. These vampires just get weirder.

"Aren't you at all scared you're in a room full of seven vampires?" Emmett asked.

Rosalie sent him death stares. Before I could answer Jasper did.

"She is not even the slightest bit, she is just curious about us" Jasper stated. I wonder how he knew that, he obviously had a power. I nodded in agreement.

Edward was staring at me full of rage. How he annoyed me, there is just something so weird about him and the effect he puts on me. I really wished I got in a better kick.

"Aren't you at all afraid your sitting on a table with a vampire slayer?" I asked while staring straight at Edward. Edward's death gaze went blank.

"What?!?!" He and several others all said. Alice just giggled.

"You knew?" Edward shouted at Alice.

"Calm down Edward" She responded sternly.

The dad Carlisle stared at me in disbelief. "Hello Bella. It's a pleasure to meet you. If it is not too much to ask can you explain yourself and what you are."

I smile politely back, he seemed nice.

"I am a human with super natural gifts. I don't know why I am like this but my purpose is to save innocent people from people like…you" I said staring down at the table. Rosalie growled.

"Bella…is there anything different about us from other vampires you see" Carlisle asked. I looked up into his eyes.

"Of course you would have to be the weirdest coven I have ever come across. I have only ever slayed vampires with red eyes." I replied as I saw them flinch from my words.

"Yes now that's because we don't hunt humans"

What the hell? How do the live? I was completely confused.

"Blood is your nature" I stated, maybe they are lying.

Carlisle began to explain "We do live on blood. Animal blood, which is why our eyes are this colour. We don't want to be monsters and hurt the lives of others. We live as a family not a coven." I was the one who was shocked this time. Wow. I could not slay these people, this family. I smiled.

"Wow. That is amazing, you all should be proud. I have never crossed vampires like you. And um sorry about um trying to slay your son earlier…I didn't know" I smiled awkwardly. Esme smiled "As long as you don't touch him again…well I mean you can touch him but not like fighting I mean" She said and realised her words were rather embarrassing. I felt my cheeks burning red and nodded. That was really awkward. Emmett started laughing and I could see Alice and several others holding it in. Edward immediately changed the subject "So Bella, have you ever actually slayed a vampire?" Edward stuttered. What the hell of course I have, I am a vampire slayer!

"199 vampires I have slayed. You would have been my 200th" I answered. Everyone froze. Emmett looked at me and said "So you are a human and by your self you have slayed 199 vampires?" I nodded I hate people having trouble to believe that.

"No offense but why haven't you died yet?" Jasper asked completely curious

"Ha-ha none taken. I am a pretty talented slayer." I said. Next minute Emmett was stomping over. He tried to grab me but I slipped quickly under his arm.

"What are you doing?" I questioned

"Hugging you!" He exclaimed I had stopped waiting for him and a gentle squeeze. He picked me up in the air squeezing me tight and my tank top was showing even more of my flat stomach.

"Emmett" Everyone screamed! I started laughing and then screaming at him. Before I knew it I was out of his arms and in someone else's and then placed in my seat. I didn't need to see who did it because I remember the touch from when I tackled him earlier. It was Edward. My hair was everywhere. "Thanks" I said looking at Edward.

He just nodded and pretended he did nothing. Freak. What did he have against me? Oh that's right I tried to kill him. But strangely I don't think that's it.

Alice was smiling at me widely. I briefly smiled back. Everyone saw what was going on and laughed.

"Umm thanks for telling me a bout yourselves but I should be off now I have to be home." I announced slightly sad to leave.

"It was a pleasure having you Bella but if you would mind returning possibly Friday after school. We have so many questions for you" They all agreed and Alice led me to the door I waved good bye when she pulled me to a tight hug. She was strong for a small vampire. I looked over and gave a knowing look and a slight smile at Edward and returned my gaze back to Alice.

"I know we are going to be great friends Bella" She smiled

"Cool…" I said and walked out there house feeling … weird.

I got home feeling kind of … excited mostly for tomorrow, to see the Cullen's, to see Edward. Even though I hated him, well sort of did. I got in bed a shut my eyes waiting for sleep to over take me. That was the first night I dreamt of Edward Cullen.

**Review if you want more!**

**Please and thank yous!**

**Until the next Chapter**

**Kayla xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone,**

**This is just a short chapter of Edwards view on last chapter. I am nearly finished the third chapter so this doesn't count as the third chapter so that will be up soon after this. But please still review!**

**Thanks everyone : )**

**EdwardPOV**

I just sat there, lying in this gorgeous meadow looking at sky thinking of Bella. It was the first time I have come here, I was thinking of Bella and next minute I am lying in this meadow. I knew my family were discussing her back home too. How did she get away from the van if she is a human? At first I questioned her being mortal but she has a heart and the most amazing scent I have ever smelt.

But what really got me was, I can't read her mind…at all! I felt like an overly intelligent retard. Why can the person I really want to know what she is thinking just so happens to be unreadable.

I was just replaying her slender body jumping on to the van like frog and gracefully flipping off landing on her feet and walking off.

Out of no where I just smelt Bella's mouth watering scent. My head snapped up to a gorgeous Bella crouched down like we were about to fight. Yeah right!

I backed up a little bit due to her scent and asked

"Umm…what are you doing?" I was serious she looked like she was about to attack.

I was still awaiting her reply when she jumped on me. What the hell did she think she was doing? Is she trying to kill herself? Before I could do anything we had rolled down the hill and she had some how pinned me down to the ground.

I was trying to ignore the sensation of our bodies and fought back. She was pretty strong for a human. Wow what am I saying she is nearly as strong as me! Her hair fell out of its pony tale some touched strands in my face. I was slightly distracted because of how heavenly her hair smelt. It was amazing.

Ouch! She just shoved my chest and I loved it coming from her but it did hurt. I didn't know what is happening so I needed to fight back. I was on the verge of biting her I couldn't control it and then she was lifted from me.

I felt like I lost something when I realised my brothers and sisters were pulling us away. However what the hell was she doing? I got incredibly angry!

"What the heck was that?!" I screamed full of rage. The question was meant for Bella but I was staring at Alice and then my eyes went back to Bella. WHAT THE HELL WAS SHE DOING!?!? I mean I have had girl attack me before but usually they are trying to kiss me not kill me. I also admit they don't usually have been pinned to the ground either. I was completely confused and angry.

"And why are you blocking me Alice?" I roared. I hate when people block me, its hard enough not being able to read Bella's mind.

Alice was counting to 1000 in Chinese and then she had decided to change to Indian. I was fuming my family were keeping secrets from me! I growled again.

**I know I know its short but this isn't really a chapter and the real chapter three is about to be posted very soon! So still please review!**

**Until next chapter…**

**Kayla xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again,**

**Thanks for all reviews keep them coming! ; )**

**Song Suggestion: Unwritten – Natasha Bedingfield**

**Well on with chapter 3**

_Hate is the first sign of love…_

**BellaPOV**

Morning came all to slow. I got up and dressed quickly. I was wearing black leggings and a tight long blue singlet. I wrapped a darker blue scarf a round my neck with the same grey cardigan and slipped on some white but slightly muddy rabens on my feet. I grabbed my back pack ran down stairs and ate fruit loops fast without adding the milk and then quickly left the house.

The drive to school was confusing at the least. I was driving so fast, as if I was in a hurry to get to school. So then I would slow down but only because I was going fast for a reason I didn't know or didn't want to face. I found my speeding and slowing rather weird so I went back to going fast, then I realised I hate driving fast especially when I was driving in the direction of school so I slowed down; yet again. I settled down and focused on the road. Then my eyes flickered back to the speed of my car and without realising I had picked up my speed…again. After that ridiculous car drive I pulled into Forks High School and parked my car.

As I walked into the school building I felt a warm arm slip round my shoulders. I controlled my gasp and turned my head. None other than Mike Newton appeared in my vision. I was more than used to guys like these.

"Why hello…Mike" I faked enthusiasm. He obviously didn't care, he just smiled wider and pulled me even closer to him like he was marking his territory.

"Hello princess!" Mike Newton exclaimed. I almost spewed. I hate young hormonal boys. I will never go out with one so why do they even bother? However what I hated the most was the fact he called me _princess_…That definitely got to me.

I was silently debating whether to smile and walk away, but I knew there was no chance of that happening. I could maybe tell him off. That was an option. Or I could give him a quick jab in the face. I wouldn't hit him _too_ hard. I decided to none of those ideas and went with something simple.

I spun out of his embrace and walked straight into Edward Cullen. Just my luck, first off I had to bump into someone and second that someone happens to be a vampire and third well it just so happens to be the lucky vampire I almost killed yesterday.

Perfect, typical Isabella Marie Swan for you. I let out a sigh before meeting his eyes.

He first was in a stiff, rigid position. Then he relaxed and just chuckled. He couldn't have the decency to just move out the way could he? I wanted to wipe off that smirk on his face, so what? I take it he finds me amusing because I am rather un-coordinated at times when I obtain super natural ability.

"Oh…umm sorry" I blushed but I wasn't really sorry.

"No don't be, smooth moves to get away from Newton" He commented. I turned my head at Mike who look angry, very angry. Jealous maybe? I rolled my eyes and brought my gaze back to Edward. I was taking in his features more carefully now. I hate admitting this, no I _really_ hate admitting this but…wow. He was hot.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked into class slightly flustered from what happened in the hall way. I had several calls for me to go sit with them but one stood out the most.

"Bella!" Alice chirped. I walked over to the saved seat and sat down. I smiled happily she was in my class. I still didn't feel completely comfortable around the Cullen's not because I was scared. I will never be scared of vampires but I was not used to acting like they were normal people. I had to get over it but still keep my eye on them.

"Hey Alice" I murmured, she seemed nice, a little too optimistic at times but I guess that's her charm. I also wanted to find out more information on her family and there so called 'Vegetarian ways.' It was important for me to do my vampire homework.

"Hi…" She responded searching my face. She flashed a charming smile and continued to stare deeply into my eyes. I took this as a good chance to check out her spiky hairdo and bright face. She was without a doubt quite a character.

"You just spoke to my brother…" She stated. Huh. I wasn't exactly expecting her to say that but curiosity got the better of me.

"How did you know" I asked merely curious. Maybe she could smell him off me, but we weren't that close. I try my best to stand at least a metre away.

"Umm…your face" She poked her soft cheeks and grinned. I was somewhat confused. She had a knowing look painted across her eyes.

"I don't need to use my ability to see into the future when I can just tell by your face" I was shocked. She had visions. Or maybe that was some weird Cullen joke. I really did like Alice and most of her family but sometimes they had the weirdest conversations. She obviously understood my uncertainty.

"I am not joking, how else would I know Edward was getting pinned to the floor by a girl!" She joked. That did make more or less sense. She did look like she was telling the truth too. I guess she is a physic. That does explain a little bit. I usually am rather calm about vampire's powers once I have figured them out but I could not help but feel some shock coming through me. That was odd. Her eyes never lost contact with mine until I made a face that I believed her.

"Well I guess that explains how you knew what I was." I spoke stunned. Our conversation was to light for any humans to hear but that was not necessarily on my mind at the time.

Our teacher came in late and set up easy partner work to do so we continued talking. I couldn't believe how fast we became friends. I mean one minute we are enemies, next minute we are strangers, next minute we are friends and now I feel like she is my sister I have known forever.

We clicked together well, besides the shopping part.

"Bella look at you, you are gorgeous and gorgeous girls go shopping…its law. So I guess Saturday is the day then. I will pick you up at ten" She smiled at her plan.

"Umm hold up when did I agree to that?" I argued. I am not one to usually loose arguments, and I don't intend to start.

"I can see perfectly in the future you will finally agree so let's skip the arguments okay?" I nodded dumbfounded. She obviously wasn't going to take no for a reply.

"Crazy Physic" I muttered under my breath. She just laughed like musical bells and we finished our work.

The rest of my classes were okay. Emmett was in one with Rosalie. That was interesting; Rosalie seemed to take a while to start talking to me. I wouldn't talk to them like I did with Alice; I didn't feel quite so comfortable with them yet. On the other hand Emmett took no time and was really easy to talk too. He seemed rather care free, Rosalie would fake smile and just stare but warmed up a little bit to me in the end. I thank Emmett for that.

Lunch came and I just wanted a drink and an apple as I walked out the food line Alice grabbed my right arm. At first I was alarmed and about to attack but fortunately in time I realised who it was. I huffed and looked up at Alice and smiled.

"You are sitting with us today" She squeaked. Well its better than sitting with Mike Newton. I watched as people gawked and there mouths hung open. I gather not many people sit with the Cullen's at lunch.

I sat down at there table and I laughed as saw all there full trays of food. They all realised why I was laughing and joined in.

"You guys try too hard" I giggled. They all nodded.

"You have no idea" muttered Jasper. I got bombarded with questions.

"So…" Rosalie asked "What sort of music are you into?"

"Oh…I well really enjoy Debussy. Claire de Lune is great" At that I saw Edwards head snap up and his eyes reached mine. I was slightly embarrassed about it all. I don't come across many people who share the same interest. Okay I have never met someone that enjoys the same music besides my mum. She doesn't count.

"You're kidding!!" Emmett boomed a little loud. I looked confused, should I be kidding? Alice spoke up "That's Edward's favourite too. We always bag him out for it, because who likes that and now…we find out you do too."

I swear I heard some one murmur match made in heaven but pretended I didn't. Great, the super hot vampire who is a bitch is the only one who loves my music. I suddenly didn't mind being the only who likes Debussy. However I needed to defend it, Claire de Lune deserves it from me.

"What? You guys are just jealous of what good taste Edward and I have" I defended us. Even though I didn't fully feel like sticking up for that scum bag with really pretty hair…and amazing eyes…and STOP! Whoa that was weird; I hate Edward even if he is incredibly good looking. But then again all vampires are.

"I completely agree" He backed me up. They all just rolled there eyes and changed the subject. We started going on about cars. I wasn't talking until Edward brought up I should have a faster car.

"Bella seriously speed is everything and I am sorry to say but your truck lacks a lot" He mentioned. What? I love my truck.

"Well Edward my truck has got charm and personality thank you very much" I rebutted. We were both arguing in our own little world with the others watching.

"My Volvo has plenty of charm … and speed" He told me. What ever. We kept arguing until at the same we both yelled "You are so stubborn!" All of the other Cullen's started laughing. We just glared and the bell rang. I got up and walked off to my locker.

At my locker Jessica was standing along with that plastic blonde Lauren.

"You do realise who you were sitting with" Lauren asked in some Barbie tone.

"Yeah…the Cullen's" I responded. I looked at them strangely and jess just waved and walked off. I was right about no one else sitting with the Cullen's at lunch.

"See you in double Bio Bella" She shouted over her shoulder. I grabbed my books and walked over to my seat next to Edward as I entered the class room.

"Hello Bella" He chuckled. I wanted to still be annoyed at him for the whole truck thing but I gave up. I couldn't help it he was interesting. I let out a huff.

"Hi Edward" I was biting my lip; I guess I better personally apologise for yesterday.

"Umm…Edward I want to personally apologise for yesterday. I tackled you pretty hard. I was out of line and I could have hurt you. So sorry" I smiled genuinely.

"Or I could of hurt you" He smiled back. Oh no he was not going to be like that.

"But most likely I would of hurt you" I said again with more confidence.

"No Bella, I don't think so I am pretty strong and extremely fast" He said sternly.

"Well so am I" I was not letting him win this.

"I believe I had you pinned to the ground for the longest time" I added in. I was getting childish and stubborn again but I didn't care he was too.

"Maybe that had to do with the fact I thought you were human" he retorted

"I am human" I answered back.

"You know what I mean" he said again. Before I could reply Mr Barner walked in. He went on about stuff I already knew and I was just still frustrated over Edward and his big mouth. We spent most of the lesson saying nothing. Every once in a while he would chuckle. I brought my metal ruler in my one hand and broke it in one second flat.

"You did that on purpose" He murmured

"Did not" I answered

"Did too"

"No I didn't"

"Yes you did"

"Get over it Edward"

"You still didn't have to break your ruler to prove your strong Bella" He retorted

"I was proving a point" I said back

"So you did do it on purpose" he chuckled and I let out a huff. I wanted to attack him right then and there and not because he is a vampire but because he is a pain in the ass.

The bell rang and I got up and left. I don't think I could put up with him to much longer. I was walking to my truck which Edward happily bullied. I started to give the truck 3 pats for comfort when I was rudely interrupted.

"Cars don't have feelings Bella" He murmured in that deep velvet tone.

I turned my head and smirked. I was also trying to hide my embarrassment. He caught me comforting my truck.

"I never said they did" I replied.

We were both staring intently into each others eyes full of annoyance when Alice walked over. She smiled showing her pearly whites.

"Hey Bella" She said to me but stared intently at Edward.

"Hi Alice" I let the anger show in my voice a bit.

"Um if you can put up with my brother do you want to sleep over on Friday night? You know seeming as though you are coming over Friday and we are going shopping Saturday." She gave me her best puppy dog eyes. I was umming. I don't know, I mean I liked Alice but it was against my nature to be more than be acquaintances let alone friends having slumber parties. It did make sense with me coming over on Friday and shopping on Saturday. I still didn't fully trust her family even though they seemed trust worthy. I looked up at Edward and he was smirking. Then it hit me, he thought I wouldn't come because I couldn't put up with him. Well I think not!

I laughed "It takes more than your brother to scare me off!" I shot a glance in his direction. He just smiled like he didn't hear me. I just realised I had agreed to sleep in a house with 7 other vampires. Was I mental?

"But I don't know, you guys don't sleep so…yeah…and…" I was battling for a good enough reason not to sleep over but I was coming up with nothing.

"So you are scared?" Edward stated like he won something. Next second before I knew it I replied something that was impulsive and I didn't think about thanks to Edward.

"I would love too!" I said to Alice but glared at Edward. If he hadn't stirred me up I wouldn't be stuck sleeping at vampire's house! Alice squealed and hugged me than ran off. Great.

"I take it as you are now pretending to not be scared" Edward shot at me.

"Or maybe you are just saying that because you are scared to have a vampire slayer that almost slayed you at your house for the night." I shot back and he snorted.

"As if Bella" He growled playfully

"Don't worry Edward I will try my best not to kill you." I retorted and got in my truck and smirked. Tomorrow will be interesting.

**Thanks for reading!  
Please Review!**

**Pretty Please? **

**The more reviews is the sooner I update!**

**Until next chapter**

**Kayla xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter**

**Don't be afraid to tell me what you think … I don't bite!**

**Okay, Only a little**!

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**BellaPOV**

When I arrived home I totally blanked out about Charlie. I had been so absorbed in the Cullen's that I spaced out what was happening back home. I walked through the door and was pulled into a warm hug.

"Bells!" Charlie cheered. He was a sweet dad, doing his job. I hugged him back eagerly and gave him a peck on the cheek watching as red appeared on his cheeks, ah so that is where I got it from!

"Hey dad" I replied trying to match his excitement.

"I have missed you kiddo, I must say I can barely recognise you. You are gorgeous. I mean I always thought you were but my my, Renee was quite right about you." He rambled on and I just smiled, he was one male I didn't mind calling me gorgeous.

Charlie and I ordered take out and we spent the night just catching up. He attempted bringing up my love life several times but I changed the subject immediately. I was never comfortable talking about that _especially_ with Charlie. I explained I was sleeping over at Alice Cullen's house tomorrow night. I thought he would be disappointed because we had barely caught up but he seemed happy. He told he was happy I was already making friends and what good people the Cullen's were to Forks.

When it was an appropriate time I excused myself for sleep. Even though I didn't require quite as much sleep as a normal human I still felt in the mood to go to my comfy bed and just think. I spent a lot of time just thinking. My mind kept replaying Edward face in my head. I kept rethinking all our little arguments. After a couple hours I quietly drifted into a sleep waiting the next day.

It was Friday. I was … nervous! Why? Ever since I gained my super natural strength I don't ever really get nervous per se. I hadn't been for a run in ages. I used to love going for a 'jog' back before forks. I always told my mum I was going for a jog but it was a little more than that compared to humans. I ran to blow off steam, my life was pretty stressful with all the vampire slaying and obtaining an average teen age girls life. I wasn't an average teenage girl but no one could know that so I had to have a cover. I decided to go for my 'jog' quickly before school starts. I had half an hour and I didn't really care if I was a few minutes late for school.

I pulled on some shorts. They were tight mini shorts I don't usually wear in public but it was just for a run. I pulled on a black mid drift top and didn't bother with shoes. My hair was out and I leaped onto my window sill edge and jumped out into a tree, climbed down and ran across the woods. Leaves rustling as I whooshed through. I came across a stream and slowed down a bit just to enjoy its presence.

"I knew I was faster than you" A murmur came from behind a tree. I grabbed a tree's branch and pulled my self into a crouch on the strong tree. Once I let the velvet voice set in I knew exactly who it was. Edward.

"I was enjoying the streams presence" I responded. I hate how he got to me and I had to explain myself. He appeared from behind a tree looking heavenly as ever. I sighed.

"This is an odd time to be out here, school is surely starting in 15 minutes, so why are you here?" He went on as I switched trees fast. I was trying to confuse him, he kept up with me until I made one last jump and landed behind him. He turned around casually and his eyes widened at what I was wearing. I felt a gentle blush colouring my cheeks but hopefully it just blended in with my red face from running.

"I was going to ask you the same question, why are you out here?" I brought back what he asked me a minute ago.

"This is my meadow" He said rather sternly like he was this meadows father.

"Oh, I am sorry I didn't see your name" I smirked. He just rolled his eyes and walked back in the opposite direction.

"First one to school wins" He murmured loud enough for me to hear. That was completely unfair I had to change clothes. He paused and turned around.

"I will give you 5 extra minutes because I expect you want to change" He nodded his head in the direction of my body and the clothes I was wearing.

My once gentle blush went ten shades darker.

"Deal" I said before racing home to change. What do I wear? I thought through my clothes for something appropriate to save time. I knew exactly what to wear. I got home in under a minute making sure no humans saw me. I decided to pull on some skinny white jeans with a white singlet and wedges. I am not really that into fashion but with a mother like mine you can't really escape it.

I raced out the door bare foot holding the wedges in my hand. No way would I run with them on. I made it to school faster than ever before taking the back root so no one saw me running. Once I was at the back of the school I saw the fence about 50 metres away and next to was none other than Edward. He was about to jump it when I through a rock at the back of his head. I was quite the thrower. His head immediately turned to me giving me enough time to run and jump the fence before him realising my plan.

I continued walking to the front of the school smiling happily still bare foot but I didn't care.

"You cheated" He stated it like a fact. I scoffed, there were never any rules.

"Sorry I never read the rules, oh right there were none!" I replied scornfully.

"Its common sense, who throws rocks at people these days?" He seemed annoyed about loosing. Ha! I raised my hand innocently.

"Rematch" He demanded. Gosh, he was almost as stubborn as well…me!

"I will just win again but…sure I don't mind" I grinned. He raised his eyebrows.

"We will see about that" He seemed rather cocky about it all.

The day went quickly, and I was walking out the doors with Alice leading me to her Porsche. Rosalie and Emmett weren't at school today, apparently they were hunting. Alice ordered Jasper to sit in the back along with Edward while we ladies take the front. Alice started driving out and put on the radio. A lovely song came on which was no Debussy but still really relaxing, I was trying to think of its name when it changed to Poker face.

Alice started singing loudly and I groaned. I heard laughs coming from the back and Edward was groaning at the same time. I quickly flipped the channel back. The car stopped and Alice slowly turned to give me a death stare. Jasper fake gasped and Alice didn't blink once. Edward broke the silence laughing. I was trying my best not to smile; Alice was so small to be so scary.

"Eyes on the road Alice" I grinned she clicked the channel back to lady gaga and restarted the engine continuing to drive. How dare she? I quickly changed it back and looked out the window pretending it wasn't me. Edward and Jasper made an "Ooooohhh" in the back ground while Alice changed it back. Then I did, then she did, then I did, then she did. Until eventually Alice was barely driving and slapping my hands every time I made a move instead. I sighed. Stupid Physic.

"I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship" Jasper exclaimed. Edward laughed and agreed. Why did he sound so amazing when he laughs? I sighed in defeat and Alice just smiled as we arrived to there home.

"Is it just me or does you house look more amazing than last time I came here" I asked stunned. Everyone chuckled.

"So you have gotten over the fact we live in a house" Alice replied mockingly.

"Yeah okay, I get it vampires can live in houses" I muttered

I heard a booming laugh and I was found by two large arms.

"BELLA!" Emmet roared and grabbed me off the ground. I would usually mind but Emmett meant no harm and I hadn't had a big hug like that in a while.

"Emmett!" I didn't even bother matching his enthusiasm. I heard many laughs and looked around to see Esme and Carlisle appear by the door.

"Welcome Bella" They greeted

"Hello" I smiled, they were nice people.

"Well Bella, if you don't mind later on I would like to find time to hear more you about yourself."

"Sure" I nodded my head and he seemed excited. That was weird.

"Oh my gosh dad! Enough on the research already! She needs to see my room first" Alice complained. She can be such a drama queen. She grabbed my arm with Rosalie meeting me and we went to Alice's room.

"Alice…this is not a bedroom" I stared dazed by this giant room while she showed me her wardrobe which was double the size of my room.

"Chill Bella, You have to sleep in here so get comfortable!" Alice spoke casually but there was nothing causal about this room. Rosalie just laughed.

We spent hours in there doing manicures, pedicures and talking about girly things, they gave me snacks which were delicious but of coarse they were petrified by the food. I laughed so hard with Alice once I 'accidently' threw a red jelly bean at Rosalie's head. She seemed pretty angry but gave in and joined in laughing. It was hilarious and that's when I realised Edward's laugh was in the background. I turned to see him in the door way laughing. Amazing, he looked amazing.

"Yes Edward we will be down in a minute for Carlisle" Alice answered some question he never asked. He nodded and headed down the stairs. We followed shortly after.

I took a seat I sat in not so long ago though we had been on different terms then of course. Carlisle had many questions as expected. All the Cullen's seemed incredibly interested. Esme looked at me with admiration, similar looks my mom would give me. I wanted to go hug her.

I told everyone I had gained these super natural abilities at 15 but only started vampire slaying at 16. I was 17 now and I had been doing it for a year and a half. They seemed amazed and it was nice being able to open up.

"Bella, I understand you may be uncomfortable so feel free to say no but, would you mind showing your uh…abilities tomorrow after your shopping plans" I grimaced when the shopping plans came up.

"I could totally skip shopping if you wan-"I couldn't finish my sentence when Alice butted in.

"NO FREAKING WAY! Isabella Marie Swan if you want to remain my best friend I advise you don't finish that sentence, be a good girl and say you will come back after our shopping trip." She was panting; remind me never to mess with Alice again. I was also curious how she knew my full name.

"Okay" I giggled she was pretty funny when she was up tight. Everyone was smirking, holding in laughter.

"Were you ever friends with vampires before us Bella" Esme asked with love and concern in her voice. That question brought back the thing I had avoided thinking about while I was at forks. James. He came right into my head. I realised I had been silent for at least a minute.

"Umm, yes I actually have been more than just friends with a vampire before" I murmured softly deep in thought. Alice gasped and Rosalie asked "What do you mean more than friends with a vampire before?"

I took a deep breath and spoke up "Well pretty much once I just started slaying vampires in the beginning I came across _James_. I…well…we…um well we went out for about 6 months. He became my boy friend and kind of trainer on how to uh…fight. I didn't kill vampires than for the fact they killed humans I did it for fun." I said the last bit quietly in shame "I once decided to come with James hunting, he hurt some one. She was pregnant and was a lovely girl who was engaged. She did volunteer work and I had seen her around the neighbourhood. Her name is Lisa" I let out a long breath and felt Esme hand on mine she looked worriedly up at me as I continued. "He teased her, hurt her and I couldn't control myself. I attacked James. We both had underestimated my strength when I attacked him. I hurt him and unfortunately it was too late. She was dead. James was furious. He tried to change me and said that we were soul mates while he attacked me. That's when I realised I was just as powerful as him if not more. I almost killed him but I couldn't, I still had some sort of love for him but I would never look at him the same. He said he would find me." I was not going to cry. I was over that. I looked up and at Everyone.

Carlisle look proud, Esme looked concerned and motherly, Emmett looked lovingly, Jasper looked astonished same with Rosalie and Alice looked like she was going to cry if it were possible. Then my gaze met Edward. He looked…angry? A mix of emotion displayed across his eyes.

"I changed my ways, I only killed vampires who were killing innocent people like Lisa and it was difficult having to keep up the normal teenage life at the same time. My body only requires 5 hours of sleep but I always sleep more now in forks seeming as though there is no slaying needing to be done. That's part why I was sent here, I came home late or bruised and my mom got worried. She sent me to live with my dad for a while." I swallowed a lump in my throat.

I was crushed into Esme's arms.

"Bella…you are such a brave girl" She cooed. She really was a wonderful woman. I smile up at her "Don't worry that was ages ago now, I just wish I killed James when I had the chance." I pressed my lips together in regret.

We spoke a while and they all did a great job of cheering me up especially Emmett. They felt like…family. I really enjoyed there presence. Edward on the other hand was rather quiet all night and he looked like you wouldn't want to disturb him.

Later on Alice dragged me up there family lounge where she kept the other pile of her magazines. It was 1 am and I was about to go to sleep in Alice's room when I dozed off on the couch in the lounge. I heard talking in the background but I decided to ignore it and keep sleeping.

That's when I felt cold firm arms wrap round my body and pull me up. I was about to go in attack mode when he hushed me "Shh Bella, Sleep you can kill me another time" He chuckled. I relaxed and just inhaled Edward's heavenly smell. He was so gentle with me as he placed me down on Alice's bed. I had practically dozed off. He untangled my fingers from his shirt. I couldn't bother to think what I was doing when I pulled him with me. By then I was sound asleep and would deal with any problems tomorrow. I was happy.

**So Guys…? What do you think? **

**Reviews are adored!**

**So push that button!**

**Any questions?**

**Things will heat up soon but I need to explain Bella's past before that can happen!**

**Until the next chapter…**

**Love Kayla**

**xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey Again,

Presenting Chapter Five…

Enjoy!... and review at the end!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BellaPOV**

I woke up startled and screaming, which is very unlike me. Alice was jumping on me up and down squealing. Oh what now? I had to admit I really enjoy last nights sleep. For a person who doesn't sleep she has a hell of a bed. I wasn't ready to leave it yet.

"Morning sunshine" She said a bit too loud for a person who just woke up. I grumbled something I can't even understand in protest.

"Breakfast is waiting!" She murmured again. I might just throw some food at her. That plan immediately failed seeming as though she is a crazy physic. I was quite in the mood for food so I sat up with my eyes fluttering open.

"That's my girl" Alice cheered in victory. I stood up and she held my hand leading us to the kitchen. She sat me down and I was beginning to fully wake up now. In front of me sat pancakes, toast, egg, tomatoes, bacon and sausages. I was blown away. I looked up at Alice wide eyed.

"Does it look like I eat that much?" I questioned "There is enough food on this plate to feed two families!" I blurted out.

"Sorry Bella, we didn't know what you like so we just got…well everything. You need to be a strong healthy woman for our shopping expedition" Alice explained while I noticed the rest of the family entering the kitchen smiling.

It was no longer than an hour later that I was dragged into Alice's car with the help of Rosalie to go shopping. I had a lot of money on my card but Alice not once let me pay. She didn't even let me see the price tags. I was running out of space for where to hold my bags. I mean I have been shopping with Renee plenty of times but this was just a whole new level. It had been four hours and I was going to try run away if we stayed any longer. Rosalie helped convince Alice to return home, I was thankful.

We arrived back to the Cullen's and I quickly changed into track pants and a white mid drift top before heading outside with Rosalie to meet everyone else so they could check out my 'abilities'.

"Hello Bella, so if you don't mind I think we should get into this straight away. We will start with some simple things. Can you just run down the field with Rosalie and see if you keep up" Carlisle told me carefully. I resisted the urge to snort. I can clearly keep up with Rosalie, running is my specialty.

"Sure" I replied almost sarcastically.

Rosalie and I took off down the field. I loved running through that breeze and I was slightly in front of rose but not much. I was not running as fast as I could but fast enough. We returned back to Carlisle and everyone look stunned.

"Wow, I guess you are as good as you say and I hear" Carlisle murmured more to himself than me.

"Can you go faster? Try running with Jasper I understand if you aren't that fast but just give it a try" He asked politely

"I can go way faster, Jasper will be a breeze" I smirked. They all laughed like bells and agreed. Jasper and I took of much like Rose and I but I was a bit faster. Jasper was definitely pretty fast, nothing I couldn't handle though. He was more keeping up with me. We came back to Carlisle again who looked deep in thought.

"She is fast, I will give you that" Jasper laughed. I smiled up at him mischievously.

"Esme, do you think she could run as fast as Edward?" Carlisle peered over at his wife. She looked a little bit stunned but changed and spoke.

"Its worth a chance I guess, but Edward is very fast" She looked over at Edward proudly. I almost laughed. Edward's fast, I could beat him easy.

"You aren't going to hit me with a rock again are you?" Edward asked looking in my eyes. I smiled, he was really pushing me.

"Maybe if you are lucky I might throw a stick" I grinned.

At that we took off running. We ran fast, I couldn't really go faster and it seemed neither could he. We were both determined to be faster. I tried pushing myself but running with Edward was basically as fast as I could go. It was 3 times faster than I had been with Rosalie. I only just realised me and Edward had ran off the oval and into the forest. I looked over at the stick lying about on the floor. I was about to grab one when I felt Edwards hand catch my wrists stopping us both.

"What do you think you are doing?" He questioned with a sparkle in his eyes.

I smiled up at him innocently and just shrugged my shoulders. I couldn't exactly form word when he was holding my wrists like that. He eventually let go of me and I relaxed. However this strange tingling feeling was flowing through our touch.

"Okay I admit you were faster than expected" I admitted quietly. He smiled at me.

"Well I guess you are pretty fast to seeming as though you kept up with me" He gleamed. Oh that ignorant cocky boy. I snorted and let out a laugh.

"Sure Edward…" I said rather sarcastically. I hadn't even realised but we were now sitting down leaning against a tree talking.

"So Edward, did Alice see me coming. With her visions and every thing" I enquired. He laughed and shook his head.

"I suspect she knew and never told us. She blocked me from reading her mind and never told anyone else until you actually arrived. I am still not to sure why and she still keeps blocking certain things from me" My jaw dropped. He just said reading her mind. How could he read Alice's mind, was it his power?

"Oh right I never told you about that did I?" He asked. I shook my head to shocked to form words let alone sentences.

"Well I can read every mind in a 200 metre radius …" I gasped "Besides from yours, of course" What? I felt relief at what he said. I couldn't imagine how red I would be if he could know my every thought. How embarrassing! On the other hand why couldn't he read my mind? Was I a mental mute? Why me?

"Why can't you hear me? Is there something wrong with me?" I felt kind of disappointed about that in one way but more relieved. He smirked at me and rolled his eyes.

"I can read minds and you think something is wrong with you?" He was holding in a laugh. I shrugged and let out a sigh.

"So what's your story?" I raised the fact I didn't know too much about his background. He grimaced. I suddenly wondered where his match was. His soul mate, of course he would have one. He is gorgeous! I only just realised then there was Alice and Jasper, Rose and Emmett and Carlisle and Esme. And then there was Edward.

"Well, I was changed into a vampire at 17 in Chicago 1918. My parents and I were dying from influenza and Carlisle saved me only. He was brave. I came to terms with the 'vegetarian' life style fairly easily because I could read my dads thoughts and see where Carlisle was coming from. I have been with him ever since." He let out a breath he had been holding in. Wow, he had an interesting story. It must have been tough.

"And you Bella?" I loved the way my name slipped out of his lips. I realised I had to answer the question.

"Um… I am really not to interesting but I was born in Forks and moved to Phoenix at about 4 years old once my parents divorced. I lived there ever since but came for an occasional visit. The visits got less and less and I haven't been down here for nearly two years until now." I explained trying to do so simply.

"On the contrary I find you very interesting." He said so convincingly. I felt my heart flutter and my cheeks redden. Why was I acting like this?

"Edward? Bella?" Alice called out. I hadn't realised we never returned back to the rest of them. Geez what is happening to me?

"Found them!" Emmett called while pointing his finger in our direction. Carlisle walked over with an arm around a smiling Esme with Jasper, Alice and Rosalie behind.

The afternoon was rather enjoyable. I showed more of my abilities to them including strength. I even went up against Emmett in an arm wrestle but I only lasted 5 seconds before he had my hand down. He was super strong. We all laughed the whole time and I felt like we all belonged together. A weird uncertain feeling for me.

Time eventually came for me to go home, I was actually really sad about leaving them, leaving Edward. Alice was going to drop me home but I told her I would just run home. Alice, Rosalie and Esme each gave me a hug before I left. It was nice, even though they were cold on the outside I felt warm on the in.

I ran home to Charlie and spent the rest of the weekend thinking of the Cullen's and the effect they had upon me. _Especially Edward's._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**AUTHORS NOTE!**_

**So I hate to be a pain but last chapter I was a bit disappointed about the lack of reviews. I was beginning to think maybe the story plot wasn't as catchy as I hoped. Then I checked my email and had over 15 people add the story to there favourites. So please please please review. I don't care if it's a word, I literally only update due to my reviews.**

**SO PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Until next chapter …**

**Kayla xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone,**

**Sorry for the late update, I have been busy. **

**Please check out my new story called -**

'Kings Cross Boarding College'

_Bella Swan is the so called 'bad girl' and 'player' of Phoenix. When she goes one step to far she is sent to Kings Cross Boarding Collage to fix her self up. This is where she meets people she learns to love and trust and some one she would have never imagined. Edward Cullen, the schools player. What happens when girl player meets boy player. Love has a weird way of showing its self but it's always there._

**And please remember to review!**

* * *

Sunday was going perfectly until Charlie announced that Monday was Forks Folk Day and it was a public holiday for all. He said I must be thrilled, I would have no school. Well I some what can't agree because no school, means no Cullen's.

I would like say I want to keep seeing them because it will help me get an even better insight on the vampire world, but there is no point denying it, I slightly enjoy there presence. Especially Edward's.

I hate this magnetic draw I have to him, but I simply just can't help it. I try to think of bad things about him but as soon as I picture his face my mind drifts off somewhere totally different. I am used to feeling so in control but when Edwards in a 10 mile radius my emotions go haywire.

It's Sunday night and I slept in this morning so I don't really need any sleep. As fun as it is looking at the ceiling I would much rather be somewhere else.

I decided I would go grab my book; a quick read might do me some good. I moved my palms around the room trying to figure where I last placed my favourite book when it hit me. I didn't loose it. However it was definitely not in this house either.

This is because I left it at the Cullen's house. Well that only means one thing; nothing comes between me and my book. I would haft to go get it, now at 12:47 am.

I couldn't call them partly because I don't use a mobile I think they are pathetic and a waste of time and I don't have there numbers anyway. I couldn't just waltz in there like it was the afternoon and say "oh hi guys, I was just in the neighbourhood at 12:47 in the morning and thought I would drop in"

I immediately shoved out the idea of me going of there now was more than my book but to spy on Edward. However somewhere in the back of mind knew it was partly true.

I didn't care I was in my baggy pyjama pants and white belly top, no one should see me I am quite sneaky. I shoved on my ugg boots and jumped out the window.

Sweet dreams Charlie.

As my feet hit the grass I sprinted off between the trees. I was trying to clear my head and figure out an appropriate plan to get my book. I remember last leaving it on Alice's bedside table but then taking it to the lounge and placing it somewhere in there.

Yes, the lounge should be my best shot. This should be fairly easy and if I am lucky they could be out hunting. I was just outside there house admiring the well decorated structure. I shook my head and got into mission mode.

The lounge was on the second story level. I would have to do some climbing to get there. I now knew that any sudden noises or movements could be detected by vampire hearing so I walked slow and quietly.

Once I reached the side wall I grabbed the branch of the nearest tree to yank my body up to the first window sill. I jumped on making a slight noise then peering into the window to see if anybody was inside.

I saw Jasper and Emmett playing a video game, they were laughing making noise so it's no wonder they couldn't hear me. Phew.

I continued to walk across the ledge watching carefully through the window when I froze for a second.

I met two golden eyes staring intensely and _me_. Oh, shit. It was Edward.

I jumped up grabbing hold of a vine dangling down the building and had seconds to jump, it snapped exactly when I landed on the second story ledge. This time instead of walking a cross it I ran. I tried to make as little noise as possible.

I heard a distant noise around the first side of the house; I snapped my head towards it to see a flash of bronze hair. I was screwed.

I ran and jumped across to another windowsill, hoping it was Alice's room. The curtains were pink so I thought I had a fair chance. If I could talk to her first I could explain how much that book meant to me and that I wasn't some crazy stalker or coming to attack them.

It took a few seconds to open the window because it was quite stiff and once I jolted it around a bit to make a gap perfect for me to squeeze through, I made it.

That was a relief, but what wasn't a relief was that Alice wasn't in her room. It was empty. I huffed ready to think of my next step when-

"Got you." Arms embraced me, pulling me tight against his chest.

**The more reviews the sooner I update, thank you for your support so far. Don't forget to check out my other story called 'Kings Cross Boarding College"**

**Have a nice day : )**


End file.
